For the Planet
by Adrian Tullberg
Summary: When supervillians go green ...


Lex Luthor here.

I've been laying low recently, but I've been doing some thinking, and I'm making this broadcast to address what I feel is an important topical issue.

Namely, climate change.

Now, I've always considered myself pro-environment. If those of you with an attention span beyond the weekend will recall, I ran a successful Presidential Campaign with the environment as a key issue. Specifically, my vow to replace dangerous, polluting mechanisms with vastly advanced technology, the fruits of labour from reverse engineering alien and supervillian gadgetry acquired over the years. Technology designed and tested by myself.

However, the then Republican congress, still bitter I had snatched the White House from their near-illiterate chosen son, blocked me at every turn. 'Too much invested in one corporation' and 'You personally hold all the patents'. Not to mention those who hold their pursestrings had a vested interest in foiling my efforts. If you ever wonder why the technological marvels possessed by the superhumans aren't part of your everyday lives, bear in mind that there's a tremendous amount of money to be made by preserving the status quo.

Now I have been ousted from office, with little comfort in knowing that if they had allowed my reforms to go through, the collective United States would produce fewer emissions than Uganda.

But I digress. What is to be done about the environment?

There are those who clamour endlessly about rising sea levels and sustainable levels of living. Then there are those who rail against this new philosophy stating it is economically unrealistic and based on faulty science.

The scientist in me was intrigued by this concept, and I devised this simple experiment.

For the last four weeks a force field dome has been placed over China, United States, Russia, India, Japan, Germany, the UK, Canada, South Korea and Italy. Don't worry, it's completely harmless. Your aircraft and nautical vessels can and have passed through without even noticing. Less radiation than a household microwave. It stops at 200 nautical miles from your respective shores, and 100 kilometres above your ground level.

Self-sustaining, it takes ambient solar energy and without any wasted power, uses it to fuel itself. No machinery to maintain its integrity, its various energy matrices balance against each other in perfect harmony.

Of course, it needs so little energy because it's largely invisible and immaterial. It allows all energy and matter through itself with the exception of one, specific particle in an airborne state.

Carbon.

Now, if those who feel that climate change is a wholly natural cyclic phenomena are correct, then this field will have absolutely no effect whatsoever, and will be vindicated in their beliefs.

But if those who see the threat within the rising population and an ever increasing living standard are in the right, then there will be a visible confirmation of their worldview very, very quickly. Climate Change in a microcosm.

Of course, you could err on the side of caution, regardless of your position on each side of the debate, and demand your lawmakers and your industrialists make environmentally friendly changes. After all, the worst you're doing is making your planet a little greener.

If your industrialists are inclined to make such changes.

If there is enough political will to make and enforce such laws.

However, if you wish that I discontinue my experiment, then I might be inclined to agree.

Certain concessions will need to be made. Certain changes in my legal status. Certain returning to me what was taken. Certain redistribution of wealth in the world's collective defence budget in exchange for products designed to combat the ever growing Kryptonian threat.

Do not think of this as negotiating with terrorists, because I am not willing to negotiate.

In closing, regardless of what the politicians, pundits, experts and other little people choose to say, bear this one important fact in mind.

I'm doing this for the planet.


End file.
